


Expectancy

by fanthyng_mego



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not Really Character Death, Other, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanthyng_mego/pseuds/fanthyng_mego
Summary: Rachel wants her brother to go to college. Jacob doesn't see the point, really, he'd rather spend the few decades he has left with his friends and family before they are gone because... well. He's going to be immortal, isn't he?
Relationships: Jacob Black & Embry Call, Jacob Black & Renesmee Cullen, Jacob Black & Seth Clearwater, Rachel Black/Paul Lahote
Kudos: 10





	Expectancy

**Author's Note:**

> I love all kinds of comments! Long, small, nonsensical, analytical, feel free to comment!!  
> This is a bit depressing bc Jake is sad about the fact that he'll probably outlive all his non-vampiric friends, but mostly is about him fluffily enjoying spending time with them meanwhile.  
> Hope you like it!

"Jacob, do you know how many people would jump at the chance I'm trying to give you? I'm telling you I'm going to pay for you to go to college! You don't have to waste your life here!"

Jacob laughed darkly. "How does it feel, Paul?" he asked his brother-in-law, who was sitting silent and serene, smartly dressed and with his fingers intertwined and resting his elbows over the kitchen table. Jacob understood deeply the effect the imprint had on you, but still seeing Paul so put together twisted something in his stomach. "That your wifey thinks she's wasting her life with you?"

"You know that's not what she means." stated Paul calmly as Rachel shrieked loudly "You know that's not what I meant!"

Rachel continued, angry and self-righteous. "That was always the plan, Jacob. Once you graduated High School, me and Rebecca would pay your tuition wherever you wanted!"

"I don't want to be anywhere but here!"

"You don't have to, Jacob, there are options that are close! the commuting is not so bad! You should be thankful that you have opportunities many people don't!"

"Oh, fuck you, Rachel!" snapped Jacob. "I am not going to be grateful for some temper tantrum you decide to have just because you feel stuck in La Push! You save your money for you guys's house and Rebecca better save her goddamn money for her baby! Just because you have Paul putting on buttoned shirts doesn't mean I'm also gonna do whatever you want!"

"Chill, Jake." warned Paul, the hint of a tense growl in his voice. "Rachel is only trying to let you see her point."

"Oh, she's got you on a leash." mocked Jacob.

"Oh, so that's what I gotta do then." spat Rachel venomously. "Should I talk to your child bride then? Tell her to nock some sense into you?"

Paul's eyes opened wide, his body moving before even processing his wife's words. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her behind him, then he focused all his attention on Jacob's trembling figure. If this got ugly, he already regretted having put on one of his nicest shirts that morning.

Jacob was undeniably shaking with anger, but the coldness of his eyes made Paul relax slightly. Jake was in control.

Paul suddenly felt Rachel pushing him, trying to get from behind him.

"Honey." he told her, "We should really stop here and let Jake alone."

Jacob turned towards the kitchen door, heading to the forest. Just before he phased, he listened to the couple who argued in the kitchen.

"I'm not finished!" she said. "He's still pretending to just ignore me...!"

"Honey, dear, what you just said is very hurtful." Explained Paul in a soft, loving voice. "How do you think I would feel if somebody were to ask you to make me do something I don't want to do, knowing that I cannot refuse you? Not that I think you would but it makes one feel very helpless. When you see Jacob again, you should apologize."

"But... I didn't mean it, I just..." he heard her protest, weakly.

He was already flying through the forest.

He truly hated that Paul had become so emotionally mature.

His mind distantly connected with Embry's, who was on one of the seaside cliffs, peacefully smelling the salty breeze. _What's the matter?_ asked Embry, sensing his alpha's restlessness.

Jacob let flow his memories from what had just passed and Embry said, _Oh, that sucks. You can come over if you want._

Embry’s mind was in an enviable state right then. He had just finished his shift in the mexican restaurant where he worked, and he apparently just decided to go to the woods for a while to meditate. Jacob wished he had a similar temperament.

 _You can come to my mind for a bit_ , invited Embry.

Jacob ran angrily through the forest, back and forth, rolling and jumping, trying to shake off Rachel’s words. He wasn’t purposeless, he had Nessie. But he also was rather pathetic, wasn’t he? He had no job, essentially living through the Cullen’s charity. Nothing outside his imprint. No dreams of his own, or rather, he had neglected the ones he once had. Hadn’t he had many plans? Hadn’t he had a lot of dreams?

 _I wouldn’t call it charity_ , offered Embry, _since they are family. They are also obscenely rich, so who cares if they feed you? It’s not like they have to pay for the deer they hunt._

Embry remained relaxed, looking at the ocean’s endless waves, the shine of the light in the water. Jacob found his feet where running towards him.

Once he found him, Embry turned to look at him. He was one of the smallest wolves, with an elegant grey fur spotted with black, and he laid comfortably on the grass. His black eyes were kind. They looked at each other and themselves from the eyes of the other, and Jacob found this to be the most calming. Through Embry’s eyes, Jacob wasn’t a disappointment.

Jacob settled himself on the floor and leaned onto his friend’s side. Feeling him breathe against him grounded him. _Do you want me to teach you how to meditate?_

_I’d rather just watch you do it._

_Okay._

They just looked at the waves.

Perhaps Jacob fell asleep, and it would have been a long time since the last he slept in his wolf form. His peace was broken by Seth’s voice. _Nobody invited me to the cuddle party._

 _You can come_ , laughed Embry.

_Leah told me that Paul called her, asking for you, Jake. He did not remember she’s trying not to phase anymore._

Jacob felt a stab of an unpleasant emotion, akin to shame or guilt. Leah had started to rebuild her life. And for many reasons, he probably never would.

 _Oh, wow._ Exclaimed Seth, alarmed. _What happened with you guys?_

 _Rachel wants Jacob to go to college._ Embry played Jacob’s memories for Seth.

_Oh, shoot. That… that was mean. Doesn’t she know that Nessie is not human? And that you’ll… be immortal with her?_

_She thinks I must have something… “for myself.”_

Jacob remembered Paul’s internship. His own dream of opening a garage. The fact that all his friends would die before him. His father. Rachel herself. That in the future he would live like the Cullens: forged fake identities, rootless.

 _Oh, buddy._ Lamented Seth.

Embry rubbed his muzzle to Jacob’s trying to show some support.

They both were one of the few wolves who remained unimprinted. They both promised to stick with him as long as they could. Jacob loved them for it.

 _Oh, guys, I’m super close to just going there and cuddle you to death._ Thought Seth, though it would take him at last an hour to run from where he was in the woods near his campus to La Push.

Jacob sighed. _I am fine; just go tell your sister and Mr. of Rachel Black that I’m not moping all the way to Canada. I’ll probably see them tomorrow._

 _Okay. Remember, Jake, we’ll always be your family. Always. Not even death will change that._ Seth’s mind wandered vaguely towards the image of his deceased father. _And we love you._

Jake was glad that wolves couldn’t cry. _Goddamn it, Seth! I love you too, you pest, go vaccinate a horse or whatever you do in vet school, shoo!_

_You are shooing me? You’re such a grandma. You sound like Leah._

_Shoo!_

Seth was laughing as he shifted, and his mind vanished.

 _He is right, you know_. Said Embry. _I can’t even fathom what it would be to… live forever. But this time will always be real. And you can always remember us, even when we are gone._

 _Oh, shut up you too. You are alive. Here._ Jacob shifted and breathed against Embry’s fur, smelling him. He rubbed himself against his friend, hearing the heartbeats and feeling the warm body. _That’s all I’m gonna care about right now. I’m not going to grieve you all before it’s time_.

Embry sighed. _Okay_.

The way the sun had shifted in the sky told them that it was late, and also the fact that Jacob was feeling a bit hungry.

_You think dinner is ready at the Cullen’s?_

_Yeah, most likely. Do you want to come?_

_Hell yeah, it is amazing how they manage to cook so good for people who don’t eat. Also I promised Esme to teach her to make tamales, might as well see if she’s got the ingredients._

_Let’s go, then._

Both wolves stood, stretching. Embry yawned. Once they felt ready, they started their race towards the Cullen house.

When they reached the border of La Push territory, they encountered one of the younger members of Sam’s pack. The kid was only sixteen, but he had grown freakishly fast. Jacob felt sorry for him, remembering his own confusing growth spurt thanks to the werewolf magic. Then he felt grateful the kid couldn’t hear his thoughts.

 _He’s probably thrilled_. Said Embry. _We all were, back then, thinking we looked so mature_.

 _Hello, Brad!_ Said Jacob.

 _Hello, Alpha_. Nodded the kid. Embry laughed in his thoughts, that only Jacob could hear.

_I’ve told you to call me Jake, Brad. I know you. You know me. You know my dad._

_I know. But you are still an Alpha._

_Do you call Sam_ Alpha _too?_

_No, he ordered me to quit calling him that._

Jacob sighed. _Okay, see you later, kid_.

 _See you later, Alpha_.

They ran again, Embry laughing. _Do you think he would be less weird if we could hear his thoughts? Or it would be like with Leah?_

 _Nah, Paul has told me the kid is just plain weird_.

 _Ugh. Highschoolers_.

When they arrived to the Cullen house, they found the little family waiting for them. Nessie was sitting holding the hands of both of her parents, none of them said a word. There were the usual bags with clothes waiting for them. They picked them up and returned to the trees.

Before they phased, Embry asked. _You think she’s mad at you?_

_I don’t think I remember the last time Nessie was actually mad at me. But, yeah, I think she might be annoyed if Rachel called her and she didn’t know where I was. I was supposed to be spending the evening helping the lovebirds clean the house._

Wondered if Rachel and Paul had carried on with the cleaning. Probably not, since in Rachel’s opinion there was nothing of their mother that should be given away to charity. For some reason she preferred having her clothes there, gathering dust.

 _Jake_. Chastised Embry.

 _I know, I know_.

They phased and dressed.

When they came again from the woods, Bella and Edward were gone, but in their place, there was Esme, in one hand holding a giant bowl full of what looked to be the biggest omelet ever and a whole loaf of bread, and in the other one liter of cherry soda.

“Welcome back, Jacob!” said her, cheerful. “And Embry, dear, it’s so good to see you!”

Jacob saw that Nessie had her own plate, a regular portion of omelet and two slices of bread and next to her on the floor a glass of water. She looked reproachful.

“It’s been a while since I came, isn’t it? Hello Ness!”

“Hi Embry, dad is making more omelet for you in the kitchen.”

“Oh, thank you! I was actually expecting that we could make tamales?” He asked Esme.

Esme beamed. “Oh, you remembered! Yes, I would love to!” She handed Jacob the bowl and the soda. “Here, Jacob dear.”

Embry and Esme went inside, and Jacob sat next to Nessie in the porch.

Nessie was small, everything about her. Somebody who didn’t know her might have said she was twelve. Jacob knew she was about to be five.

“Thank you for waiting for me to eat.” He told her.

“I was about to eat without you.” She said. “You were taking too long.”

“Sorry.” He said. He grabbed the spoon Esme had left on the bowl and started eating. Nessie did the same. He opened the soda and drank some, he didn’t offer it to Nessie because he knew she didn’t like the taste.

Nessie looked a bit smug. “I knew you’d be hungry. It’s six thirty. We always have dinner at six.”

“Hmm. A little variation to the routine doesn’t hurt anybody.”

“It does. You were hungry. And I was worried about you.”

Jake chewed and shallowed. “You were worried? I’m sorry. Was it because I was late?”

Nessie shook her head. She sipped her water and searched in her pocket, taking out her small hot pink phone. She took a picture of Jacob and started texting.

“Ness.”

Nessie turned around the phone, Jacob grabbed it. In the screen there was a chat with _Rachel B._ , the last was the picture Nessie had just took, with the caption _Safe and sound and feeding._ and above it a few messages from Rachel, asking to be told if they knew where Jacob had gone.

Nessie looked at him expectant. Jacob didn’t know what to say.

“In his first life, uncle Emmett had many siblings. He said fights are a common thing among siblings.”

The phone vibrated, and Jacob saw Rachel’s answer. _Thank you. Please tell him to call me_. He gave the phone to Nessie.

She looked at the screen. “She says you should call her.”

“I saw.”

“Aren’t you going to do it?”

“Nah.” He grabbed another spoonful of omelet and bit his bread.

Nessie texted something and put the phone back in her pocket.

They ate. Jacob wolfed down his food, and Nessie mostly played with it, eating bits or playing with them on her plate.

“Leah also called. She said Rachel was being annoying, and that you probably were just fuming about it somewhere, and we should not worry.” She looked up at Jacob.

“Hmm.” Jacob drank more soda.

“Were you fuming somewhere?”

“Sort of. I was with Embry. I wanted to calm down before coming here.”

“Embry helped you? To stop fuming?”

“Yeah, he’s great for that sort of stuff.”

They continued to eat. This time Nessie actually ate, and as Jacob finished his food, she extended her empty glass, looking at the soda. Jacob looked at her incredulously.

“You want soda?”

“A little variation to the routine doesn’t hurt anybody.” She said, tentatively.

Jacob smiled, and poured her the glass half-full. She looked at it suspiciously. Jacob laughed. “I thought you were going to drink it?”

“I’m taking my time.”

“Most of the gas is gone, it’ll mostly be the cherry flavor.” He encouraged.

She took a sip of it. Jacob awaited for the verdict.

“Not bad.” She said.

Jacob laughed.

She drank the rest of it slowly, and Jacob leaned back on his hands, enjoying his full stomach. The sunset exploded with oranges and pinks, but mostly he saw the twinkling stars emerging. He breathed the clean air of the forest. In Seth’s memories, the city where he was now was full of pollution. He wished for Seth to pass his classes as soon as possible and come back soon.

He sort of wished for Leah to change her mind and decide she wanted to live a little closer.

He sort of wanted to call Quill.

He was feeling very nostalgic all of sudden.

“I don’t know why you and Rachel fought, but it’s not good. When Billy comes back from the hospital, he will not want to see you fighting.”

Jacob sighed. “You’re right.”

He felt Nessie’s childish head resting on his arm. “When he’s back, I’ll make him a big cake. I’ll make it myself, so he knows it’s made with love.”

Jacob smiled. “He’ll love that.”

They breathed in peaceful silence, which wasn’t actually very silent. Inside the house, laughter. Outside, birds, insects, and the river made the beautiful sound of summer. “Did we get any news? Last I heard of him was this morning.”

Nessie nodded. “Granddaddy and I video called, and I streamed the game for them, since they didn’t have the sport channel in the hospital, can you believe it?” She spoke in the same incredulous tone as Charlie. Jacob laughed.

“Billy looked tired, but he said he felt okay. Sue said they expect him to be out in two days.”

Jacob tried not to worry.

“Jake, why does Sue always tell me to be good?”

“Huh?”

“Like, when saying goodbye. She always says _be good_. Like, mom and daddy always tell me _be careful_ because, well, sometimes I’m careless, but Sue always says _be good_ , and, I always try to be good! Perhaps she thinks I’m not doing enough?”

“Uh, you are overthinking it, Nessie. She just says that because she is used to naughty kids like me and Leah and Seth. You are very well behaved. She just says that out of habit.”

“Umm.”

Jake petted her hair. Then they both turned as they heard the sound of footsteps. Rosalie was standing in the doorway.

“Don’t you think you have kept my niece for yourself enough?” she asked Jacob.

“Good to see you too, Barbie.”

She ignored him and looked at Nessie. “The show you like is going to start. I thought perhaps you forgot.”

“No I didn’t.” said Nessie, smiling. She stood, picking up her and Jacob’s dishes. “Come, my Jacob.”

They entered, and saw that in the kitchen Embry was frying something in a pan under Esme’s and Edward’s attentive gaze.

“… Of course,” was saying Embry, “There are regional variations, Chef Emilio and the cook Elena are always bickering about which of their versions is the best, I honestly like them both. It’s about taste. Or trial and error.”

“Of course.” Said Edward, his eyes focused in Embry in a way Jacob had begun to interpret as him seeing something in his mind.

“So nice!” cheered Nessie. “A cooking class.”

Edward turned and Nessie went to be hugged under her father’s arm. “Think you’ll like Mexican food?” asked Edward.

She shrugged. “Trial and error, right?”

“Give me that, darling.” Said Esme, taking the dishes from Nessie’s arms and loading the dishwasher.

“The omelet was real good, Ed.” Praised Jacob.

“Thanks, Jake.” Chuckled Edward.

“Jacob, please grab the popcorn.” Asked Nessie.

Jacob went to the cabinet, grabbed the bag of instant popcorn and gave it to Nessie, who then went to the microwave to cook it.

“So which are we doing?” asked Esme. “Chef Emilio’s or Elena’s?”

Embry laughed. “We’re doing Embry’s recipe here.”

Jacob grabbed some bread from a basket on the kitchen counter, and wetted it in the pan’s contents. Embry tried to slap his hand but was too slow. Jacob ate it, the flavor was intense and delicious.

“Whatever it is, Chef Embry, it’s delicious.”

“Let it be done first, you Black Hole!”

Jacob smiled and the others laughed in the kitchen. Nessie smiled also. “Black! Like your last name.”

“There is no need to explain the joke, Ness.” Said Jacob kindly.

The microwave beeped. Nessie grabbed another bowl and poured the bag’s contents there.

“These come salted already?” asked Jacob.

“Yeah.” She turned at her the other adults. “We’re going to watch the T.V.! Good luck!”

“Thank you, Nessie.” Said Embry.

“Enjoy your show.” Said Edward, patting her hair. Esme just smiled at them.

They went to the living room, and in the sofa, as usual, Bella and Rosalie were waiting with a space reserved for Nessie between them. Jacob sat on Bella’s other side. The sofa was wide enough so all of them fit comfortably, even if Jacob’s arm brushed sometimes with Bella’s chilly one. After she kissed her daughter’s forehead, she turned at Jacob.

“Is Rachel giving you a hard time?”

“Nothing to worry about, Bells.” Mumbled Jacob, tiredly.

“What happened?”

“Nothing, Bells.” He looked pointedly at Nessie, knowing Bella would catch it. Not in front of the kid.

Bella pressed her lips. “Ok. But she shouldn’t be taking out her worry on you.”

Jacob smiled and raised his fist. Bella fist bumped him in a very delicate manner.

“We’ll be fine. It was just petty stuff really.”

“Shh!” Said Rosalie. “It’s about to start.”

Jacob settled comfortably on the sofa, ready to watch the entirety of the show. Nessie liked to analyze every bit of it afterwards, so he was going to pay attention. He turned around and saw that Nessie was looking at him, smiling wide. “I’m so excited for this episode!”

Jacob laughed. “Yeah, I know. They keep getting in bigger and bigger problems every time; I never can guess what will happen next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my notes while writing this:
> 
> -NESSIE IS AUTISTIC!!!!!!!
> 
> -Brad is just a weirdass theater gay kid who read too much a/b/o fanfiction and is a bit too thrilled to be a werewolf, everybody in Sam’s pack has kept their mouth shut about it because:  
> a) They are giving him privacy to come out when he feels most comfortable.  
> b) They hope he will grow out of the weirdness.  
> (a little self insert never hurt anybody)
> 
> Anybody who doesn't appear is just. Doing whatever. Emmett and Jasper are playing catch. Alice is the ball. Doctor Carlisle Cullen hasn't gotten out of his shift yet.


End file.
